


Run Devil Run

by Nereisi



Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, But they end up becoming assassins, Gen, Guess who's gonna be Karma's bodyguard, How do I manage politics in a fic, Human Korosensei (Assassination Classroom), Kinda, Koronsensei adopts a gaggle of children, October Prompt Challenge, Politics, References to Real People, Set in present days, Writober, Writober 2020, but good ones
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: Giappone, era moderna. Karma Akabane è un nobile imparentato con la famiglia imperiale giapponese che viene coinvolto in un complotto che lo vede espulso dalla corte e spogliato dei suoi privilegi nobiliari. La sua vita è in pericolo. Suo padre, chiama in aiuto una vecchia conoscenza e per mettere Karma sotto la sua ala protettrice.Come se non bastasse la minaccia di un sicario per farlo stare sulle spine, Karma fa ancora più fatica a star tranquillo dopo aver scoperto che le sue presunte guardie del corpo sono una banda di ragazzini suoi coetanei, capeggiati da uno stravagante individuo vestito da insegnante.-Partecipante al #pumpFIC indetto da Fanwriter.it per il #writober.Day 5 - Bodyguard AU + Day 25 - Royalty AU
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Class 3-E & Korosensei (Assassination Classroom)
Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Run Devil Run

  
  
Karma spalancò le porte con violenza, marciando attraverso e lasciando che sbattessero con forza sul muro. “Padre, non possono farlo davvero, lo sai che non avrei assalito qualcuno senza motivo!” Esclamò, sbattendo le mani sulla massiccia scrivania di mogano pregiato. “Non farei mai una cosa simile, mi hanno incastrato!”  
  
Suo padre sospirò. “Ammetto di aver dubitato di te per un momento, considerato il tuo carattere.” Ignorò il sussulto del figlio e la sua espressione ferita e continuò. “Ma tutto considerato, non credo che avresti mai fatto qualcosa di così avventato senza essere stato provocato e senza solide motivazioni.”  
  
Karma era rimasto più ferito del previsto dal commento del padre, ma scelse di pensarci più tardi. “Esatto, sai che non sono quel tipo di persona.”  
  
Suo padre intrecciò le dita e appoggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania. “Bene. Dunque, dobbiamo agire in fretta e smentire tutte queste assurdità, prima che le voci di corridoio diventino una bolla imperiale ufficiale. Confido che tu abbia le prove.”  
  
“Certo, padre. Sono in una cartella protetta del mio computer, ma per sicurezza ne ho fatto una copia.”  
  
Suo padre sorrise per la prima volta da quando era entrato nella stanza. “Bene. Sapevo di poter contare sulla tua previdenza.”  


-

Karma fece scorrere gli occhi sullo schermo, incredulo. “Non c’è niente!” Disse, senza capacitarsi di quello che vedeva. “La cartella è vuota!” Le mani gli tremavano, ma non accennavano a fermarsi e si accanivano su mouse e tastiera per cercare di ritrovare il file incriminato. “Non ha senso, avevo inserito la password personalmente, non posso essermelo sognato. E infatti la cartella c’è, la protezione anche! Solo il contenuto è sparito. Ma che significa?”

Suo padre aveva un’espressione dura in viso. “Karma.”

Lui si girò sulla sedia, spaventato dal tono del genitore. “Lo giuro, non sto mentendo. Non mentirei mai su una cosa così seria.”

“Ti credo.” Gli disse. “Ora stammi bene a sentire e rispondimi con sincerità: hai mai portato qualcuno qui dentro? Qualcuno al di fuori della famiglia, ad esempio qualche ragazza con cui hai avuto una scappatella?”

Karma arrossì leggermente, ma non esitò quando rispose. “No, padre.”

L’uomo chiuse brevemente gli occhi e strinse le labbra. Karma restò in attesa. “Hai dato a qualcun altro il permesso di accedere in questa stanza?” Chiese, infine.

“No. Può entrare solo il personale di servizio autorizzato e noi due.”

Suo padre rimase in silenzio per un po’, poi esalò profondamente dal naso. “Se quello che penso è corretto, c’è qualcosa di molto più che un semplice scandalo dietro a questa storia. Dobbiamo muoverci in fretta.”

Karma sbatté gli occhi, poi realizzò. “Intendi dire che qualcuno si è introdotto nel mio studio, che c’è una spia? Ma allora sanno anche della-“

“Non dire altro!” Lo interruppe suo padre. “Non sappiamo se ci stanno riprendendo o registrando. Per ora, tieni per te quello che mi hai detto.”

Delle voci concitate dal corridoio attirarono la loro attenzione. Karma si affrettò a intascare il proprio telefono e a spegnere il computer. Se avessero voluto conoscere i suoi contenuti sarebbe bastato un hacker, ma nel giro di pochi secondi non c’era altro che potesse fare.

Mentre i passi e il clamore si avvicinavano alla porta, Karma si alzò e andò ad affiancare suo padre, pronto ad affrontare assieme a lui il suo destino. Suo padre lo strinse velocemente con un braccio intorno alle spalle, un gesto non consueto per un uomo della sua caratura. Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di sorprendersene, perché l’istante dopo la porta si spalancò e un figuro vestito come un agente segreto e con un portamento militare fece irruzione nella stanza, seguito a ruota da altre tre persone vestite in modo simile. Il gruppo era seguito dal personale di servizio della villa, affannato e confuso.

Suo padre tentò una futile resistenza, ma dal tono di voce Karma sapeva che non era serio. “Tu, chi sei? Come osi introdurti senza annuncio nella nostra casa? Hai idea di chi hai davanti?”

“Signore, sono estremamente spiacente, non siamo riusciti a fermarli-“ Ansimò il loro maggiordomo, venendo subito interrotto dagli altri inservienti.

“Non ci hanno ascoltati e hanno fatto irruzione, dicono di essere inviati della corte!”

“Signore, cosa sta succedendo?”

“Karma Akabane.” Tuonò l’intruso, ignorando il fracasso. “Per ordine di Sua Maestà l’Imperatore, la dichiaro spogliato del suo rango e privilegi di nobile. Con le sue azioni violente ha ferito un membro della famiglia imperiale e portato vergogna alla corona giapponese. Miroku Akabane,” disse, rivolgendosi a suo padre, “la corte si aspetta di vederla di persona prima che questa settimana giunga al termine.” Fece un passo in avanti, consegnandogli una busta sigillata con ceralacca. “Quanto a lei, Karma Akabane, la sua presenza non è più la benvenuta nella capitale. È tenuto a vacare questa villa entro quarantott’ore.”

Karma boccheggiò. “Cosa? Non potete farlo!”

L’espressione dello sconosciuto si indurì, ma nemmeno lui sembrava contento della situazione. “Purtroppo per lei, sì.”

Anche suo padre era stato preso in contropiede dalla repentinità del tutto. “Così presto? Non le pare eccessivo?”

“Non sta a me prendere decisioni. Eseguo e basta.”

Suo padre fece un verso di sdegno, ma si trattenne dal dire altro. Incurante del pubblico, spezzò il sigillo con movimenti precisi e lesse il contenuto della busta. “Molto bene.” Disse, una volta finito. “Avrete mie notizie il prima possibile. Ora, vogliate scusarmi, ma devo occuparmi della situazione di mio figlio.”

La comitiva girò sui tacchi e uscì dalla stanza. L’uomo che aveva parlato si attardò. Guardò i padroni di casa, esitando un attimo e lanciando uno sguardo verso la porta ancora aperta. Dopodiché, si girò verso di loro e mormorò: “Vi ricordo che solo vostro figlio è stato spogliato del rango. Voi avete ancora tutti i vostri privilegi.” Aggiunse, con fare cospiratorio e serio.

Suo padre sbatté gli occhi, poi annuì. “Me ne ricorderò.”

Karma lo scrutò, prima di fidarsi del suo ragionamento e lanciarsi: “Qual è il tuo nome?”

L’uomo lo guardò intensamente, prima di rispondere. “Karasuma.” Poi, fece un veloce inchino verso suo padre e si dileguò. Karma si morse le labbra, contrastando l’istinto di parlare con suo padre della scoperta appena fatta. D’altronde, quella stanza poteva essere compromessa, per quanto ne sapevano.

Quel tizio era dalla loro parte. Aveva praticamente sottinteso di poter usare tutti i mezzi e contatti di suo padre per affrontare la questione. C’era davvero qualcosa di grosso dietro tutta quella faccenda. Non si poteva ridurre tutto a una semplice rissa tra ragazzi per difendere la virtù di un’inserviente di corte.

“Vieni.” Gli disse suo padre, prendendolo per un braccio. “Fortunatamente avevo già contattato una persona di fiducia. Dovremo cambiare i piani.”  


-

Suo padre non aveva aperto bocca per tutto il viaggio in macchina, proferendo parola solo per indicare la loro destinazione all’autista. L’uomo gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo preoccupato da sopra la spalla ma si era attenuto alle indicazioni, portandoli in un ristorante di ramen vicino alla periferia della città. Karma non era uno snob, era già entrato in locali simili, “per il popolino”; ma ad essere sincero lo trovava un luogo un po’ inusuale per un incontro con persone del loro calibro.

Scesero dalla macchina e la loro guardia del corpo fece per seguirli, ma suo padre alzò una mano per fermarlo. “Tu resta qui.”

Karma lanciò un’occhiata confusa in sua direzione, ma aspettò che la macchina si fosse allontanata prima di fare domande. “Padre, perché?”

“Ora come ora non sappiamo se abbiamo una talpa tra il personale di servizio, o chi potrebbe essere. Meglio essere prudenti.” Si sistemò la giacca, spazzolandosela. “Inoltre, il nostro contatto mi ha assicurato che questo è un posto sicuro.”

Karma non fece in tempo a chiedere alcunché, perché suo padre si girò e gli mise le mani sulle spalle, uno sguardo serio in volto. “Karma. Voglio che tu sappia che farò il possibile perché tu non sia in pericolo. Mi fido della persona che stiamo per incontrare, ma voglio avvertirti: è… _particolare_. Nonostante le sue stranezze, però, è il migliore sul campo. Sono pronto ad affidargli la tua vita, diamine, anche la mia se ce ne fosse il bisogno. Però, le prime impressioni non sono il suo forte. Sforzati di non essere eccessivamente ostile, d’accordo?”

Karma represse una punta di paura alla menzione di un pericolo potenzialmente mortale, ma fece appello alla sua razionalità e il suo viso si indurì. “Farò il possibile, padre.” Dopotutto, se conosceva suo figlio, Miroku doveva sapere benissimo che le prime impressioni non erano nemmeno il suo, di forte.

Suo padre si schiarì la gola e ritirò le mani con fare impacciato. “Bene. Allora, andiamo.”

Il locale sembrava uno dei tanti ristoranti per famiglie ma, diversamente dai quelli in cui era già stato, lì non si vedeva l’ombra di famiglie. Tutti i vari tavoli erano occupati solo da ragazzi della sua età che vestivano divise scolastiche generiche di cui, però, non vedeva lo stemma.

“Ah, il giovane Akabane, presumo?” Esclamò una voce allegra. Padre e figlio si girarono e videro un giovane uomo tra i venticinque e i trent’anni che gesticolava ampiamente in loro direzione, chiamandoli a sedere assieme a lui in uno dei tavoli separati. Entusiasmo a parte sembrava essere una persona normale, ma mentre si avvicinavano Karma non poté impedirsi di storcere la bocca in una smorfia incredula. I vestiti di quel tale non avevano capo né coda: indossava quello che sembrava essere un completo da insegnante appartenente ad un’epoca antidiluviana e, come se non fosse abbastanza, aveva svariati accessori di un giallo limone accesissimo. Sembrava essere fatto per attirare l’attenzione, come un bersaglio. Altro che passare inosservati.

Dopo essersi seduti sulla voluminosa panchina collegata al tavolo – non senza qualche difficoltà – Karma si diede una veloce occhiata in giro. Ora che lo notava, i vetri del locale erano trattati in modo da rendere impossibile una visuale chiara all’interno da chi stava fuori. Inoltre, per essere il locale ordinario e di bassa lega, sembrava inaspettatamente immacolato, come se qualcuno lo avesse pulito da cima a fondo poco tempo prima.

“Ben trovato, Miroku.” Disse il loro contatto, un sorriso cordiale sul volto. “È passato tanto tempo.”

Anche suo padre abbozzò un sorriso. “Avrei voluto rivederti in circostanze più felici, Reaper. Grazie per aver risposto alla mia chiamata.”

“Non ti preoccupare, faccio volentieri un favore a un vecchio amico. Comunque, ora non mi faccio più chiamare Reaper.” Karma inarcò un sopracciglio. Decisamente un nome troppo tenebroso per un tizio così sgargiante.

“Fammi indovinare, ha qualcosa a che fare con il tuo cambio d’abito?” Chiese suo padre, sarcastico.

L’altro ghignò. “Vedo che non ti sfugge niente. Già, ora mi chiamo Korosensei. Si spiega da solo come nomignolo, ma ci sono molto affezionato.” Poi cambiò tono di voce e si fece più serio, pur mantenendo il sorriso sulle labbra. “Ora veniamo alle cose serie. Penso di aver un’idea abbastanza chiara di quello che è successo. Avevo già ricevuto delle soffiate dalla corte imperiale, la tua telefonata ha solo confermato i miei sospetti.”

“Immagino che tu abbia già fatto i tuoi preparativi?” Chiese suo padre, un filo di tensione palpabile nella sua voce.

Korosensei – _che nome stupido_ – allargò il sorriso. “Oh, certo che sì.”

Karma si intromise, spazientito. “Parla chiaro, che sta succedendo?”

“Karma!” Lo redarguì suo padre.

Il suo interlocutore spostò la sua attenzione verso di lui. “Giovane Karma, sei stato coinvolto in un complotto. Qualcosa di più complicato di un semplice bisticcio tra nobili. E, da quanto ne so, la tua vita è in pericolo. Tuo padre mi ha contattato per tenerti al sicuro mentre cerca di risolvere questa faccenda.”

“E come hai intenzione di tenermi al sicuro, di grazia? Sono stato spogliato dei miei privilegi per un tempo indeterminato. Sono stato esiliato dalla capitale e non posso utilizzare le tenute di campagna della mia famiglia; le terre ci furono concesse in antichità dall’imperatore e sono quindi collegate alla corona. Mio padre può passarmi abbastanza soldi, ma più di questo non può fare nulla ora come ora.”

“Ed è per questo che ha contattato me.” Gli spiegò pazientemente Korosensei. “D’ora in avanti sarai sotto la protezione mia e della mia squadra. Del mio compenso discuteremo io e tuo padre in un altro momento, ma comunque non ho problemi di soldi. La proprietà dove verrai a vivere appartiene a me e alla mia fondazione ed è completamente isolata e sicura.”

“La tua squadra?” Chiese Miroku, dubbioso. “Reap- Korosensei, non fraintendermi, ho piena fiducia nelle tue abilità, ma da quanto mi ricordo lavoravi da solo. Non è un po’ poco? Una sola persona per tenere al sicuro ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro un nobile della famiglia imperiale? Sulla carta, al momento, non lo è. Ma non penso che questo cambi qualcosa per degli eventuali assassini.”

Karma digrignò i denti. Assassini. Aveva dei dannatissimi assassini alle sue calcagna. Solo perché aveva reso pan per focaccia a uno schifoso molestatore imbellettato.

“Beh, caro Miroku. Le cose cambiano.” Disse Korosensei con un sorriso.

“Oh!” Fece suo padre, colto da un pensiero improvviso. “Avevo sentito delle voci che dicevano avessi preso un apprendista. Stai parlando di lui? Mi sembra comunque poco, ma se l’hai addestrato tu di persona immagino sia una risorsa formidabile.”

Per la prima volta durante quella conversazione, l’espressione del loro interlocutore si indurì. “No. Purtroppo quella faccenda non è andata a buon fine.” Degli schiamazzi si levarono dal qualche tavolo più in là e il sorriso tornò immediatamente sul suo volto. “Ma… Beh, diciamo che negli ultimi anni mi sono dedicato a… faccende umanitarie, mettiamola in questo modo.” Rovistò sotto al tavolo e porse a Karma una borsa. “Giovane Karma, vai a cambiarti e lascia nel bagno i tuoi vestiti. Tuo padre mi ha riferito che forse c’è una spia tra il vostro personale di servizio, potrebbero aver piantato delle cimici o un gps.”

Irritato ma memore della situazione in cui si trovava, Karma afferrò la borsa con più irruenza del necessario. “E se ci fossero delle spie anche qui?”

“Non vi avrei mai fatto venire in un posto del genere senza le dovute preparazioni. La mia squadra ha già messo in sicurezza il perimetro.”

Suo padre si intromise di nuovo. “La tua squadra? Vuol dire che sono qui?”

Karma aprì la borsa per visionarne il contenuto. Korosensei intrecciò le dita. “Ma certo che sono qui. Il mio incarico è già cominciato, dopotutto.”

Il ragazzo tirò fuori dalla borsa una divisa scolastica generica, senza stemma. Alzò di scatto la testa, un’esclamazione sulla punta della lingua, ma le parole gli morirono in gola. Tutto il ristorante si era alzato e avvicinato al loro tavolo, senza farsi notare o produrre il minimo rumore. Tutti ragazzi della sua età, tutti all’apparenza normalissimi e dimenticabili… E tutti con la sua stessa divisa addosso.

Korosensei ghignò. “È un progetto personale a cui mi sto dedicando da qualche anno a questa parte. Giovane Karma, ti presento i miei studenti. Ventisette in tutto.” Una cacofonia di suonerie si levò improvvisamente dai cellulari di tutti i presenti, facendo sobbalzare sia lui che suo padre. “Chiedo venia, ventotto.” Il fracasso si estinse. “D’ora in poi, tutti loro saranno le tue guardie del corpo.”

Karma boccheggiò. “Ma sono solo dei ragazzini!”

“Potrei dire lo stesso di te, eppure nascondi molto più di quello che dai a vedere, o mi sbaglio?” Karma chiuse la bocca di scatto, evitando lo sguardo interrogatorio di suo padre.

“Korosensei, io… Immagino di doverti ringraziare. Attenendomi ai tuoi standard, questo è un entourage di tutto rispetto.”

“Non ti preoccupare, Miroku. Mi assicurerò che tuo figlio non corra pericoli. E ti prometto anche che non dovrai nemmeno preoccuparti dei suoi studi, me ne occuperò personalmente!” Si girò verso Karma, facendogli un occhiolino. “Chiamami pure sensei.”

Karma si trattenne da sbeffeggiarlo, ma alzò gli occhi al cielo, per nulla impressionato dal tentativo dell’altro di fare l’amicone.

“Sensei.” Fece una voce dal gruppo. Si girarono tutti verso la fonte, una ragazza dallo sguardo serio.

“Ah, Hayami. È già ora?” Lei annuì, senza aggiungere altro. Come minimo, sembrava avere un’aria professionale, pensò Karma. “Bene, allora direi di sbrigarci. Per prima cosa… Nagisa, vieni.”

Dal gruppo si staccò una figura bassa e minuta, i capelli azzurrini tenuti in due code alte e uno dei visi più anonimi che Karma avesse mai visto. Non riusciva nemmeno a capire se fosse un maschio o una femmina.

“D’ora in poi ti occuperai personalmente del giovane Karma. Se il peggio dovesse arrivare, sarai l’ultima linea di difesa, ma non credo che arriveremo a una situazione così disperata. Per il resto, stagli dietro. Ho il vago sentore che andrete d’accordo.”

“Sì, sensei.”

Karma sbatté le palpebre, incredulo. Quel _cosino_ avrebbe dovuto difenderlo? Sembrava un criceto. Dava l’impressione di non poter incassare nemmeno un suo pugno. E sarebbe dovuto essere la sua guardia del corpo? Mentre lo pensava, portò l’attenzione sulla suddetta persona. Aveva degli occhi talmente limpidi che sembrava non avessero mai visto alcun tipo violenza in vita loro. Nel suo viso abitava un’apparente innocenza così genuina da metterlo a disagio. Karma corrugò la fronte e alzò la testa verso il resto del gruppo. Il resto dei ragazzi erano impassibili, non c’era la minima traccia di dubbio sui loro volti. O avevano delle facce da poker invidiabili, oppure erano davvero convinti che quella pulce fosse il meglio che avevano da offrirgli, nonostante Karma avesse già adocchiato dei ragazzi decisamente meglio piazzati.

Suo padre, però, non sembrava condividere le sue preoccupazioni. Doveva nutrire profonda stima per quello strambo figuro. Si alzò in piedi e fece scorrere lo sguardo sui presenti con austerità. “Vi ringrazio per il vostro servizio. Vi affido la vita di mio figlio.” Esitò. “Posso almeno sapere chi siete?”

Korosensei si intromise, con tanto di braccia che si agitavano nell’aria come tentacoli per distogliere l’attenzione di suo padre. “Le presentazioni porterebbero via troppo tempo, Miroku. Il tempo stringe e dobbiamo muoverci con celerità. Per ora ti dirò semplicemente il nome della mia squadra, va bene?”

Una serie di lamenti collettivi si levarono dal gruppo di ragazzi e Karma fu preso in contropiede. Era la prima volta che si facevano scivolare via di dosso la loro aria impassibile.

“Sensei, no! Lei è l’unico a chiamarci in quel modo!”

“Per carità, è imbarazzante!”

“Silenzio!” Esclamò petulante lui. “Siete la mia squadra e portate il nome che ho scelto io!”

“E quale sarebbe questo fantomatico nome?” Fece Karma, spazientito.

I presenti si quietarono, tra chi si era arreso all’inevitabile e chi sembrava starsi divertendo anche troppo.

Korosensei ghignò. “Questa è la mia squadra. Sono i miei studenti e io sono il loro insegnante.” Allargò le braccia, il movimento accompagnato dal fluttuare dei suoi ampi e stravaganti vestiti. “Sei da ora sotto la protezione dell’Assassination Classroom!”

Karma sbatté gli occhi.

Suo padre lo imitò.

Alcuni presenti distolsero lo sguardo per l’imbarazzo. Altri sospirarono, schiaffandosi una mano in viso.

Il silenzio si protrasse.

“… Come, prego?”

  


**Author's Note:**

>  ** _Note autrice:_** mi sono volutamente tenuta vaga su molte cose perché questo prompt mi ha inaspettatamente dato idee per una long che non ho il tempo di scrivere o pianificare, ora come ora. Non so ancora se la riprenderò in futuro, ma in caso volevo fare un paio di chiarimenti: il setting è moderno, l’ambientazione è il Giappone (dove ancora oggi è presente una famiglia imperiale e famiglie nobili), NON SO NULLA DI POLITICA quindi non so ancora come farò a far funzionare i vari tramaci che avevo in mente di attuare. Potrebbero fare dei cameo delle persone realmente esistenti, ma ovviamente tutto quello che scrivo sono fatti di fantasia, non denunciatemi por favor. Korosensei in questa AU è umano, ma ho cercato comunque di mantenere alcune delle sue caratteristiche polipesche.  
> Con questa fic, copro sia il prompt 5 che 25. Un po’ una paraculata, lo ammetto, ma c’entravano troppo bene per non cogliere l’occasione. Chi capisce la citazione del titolo vince un biscottino.  
> PumpFIC day 5 - Prompt: Bodyguard AU + day 25 - Prompt: Royalty AU  
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
